Luxúria
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: Talvez a luxúria que os uniu naquele sofá não envolvesse apenas os sentidos da visão, audição, tato, paladar e olfato. Talvez existisse mais alguma coisa que eles ainda não conheciam.  Conteudo sexual


Olá pessoal

Estou de volta ( depois de, mais ou menos, dois anos) com mais um pecado de Shikamaru e Temari.

Pra quem lê/lia Redemoinhos, no próximo finde terá capitulo novo.

Eu prometo e vou cumprir!

PECADOS E VIRTUDES

Pecados são transgressões de preceitos morais e/ou religiosos, hábitos de mal proceder, costumes censuráveis, condenáveis ou prejudiciais, defeitos ou falhas de caráter;

Virtudes são atos virtuosos, disposição habitual para a pratica do bem, boa qualidade moral, força moral.

Pode um pecado ser transformado em virtude?

Pode uma virtude ser transformada em pecado?

Uma moeda possui duas faces.

Um dado possui seis lados.

Entre o branco e o preto existe uma enorme variabilidade de cores

Talvez tudo dependa de como se analisa pecados e virtudes.

Talvez tudo dependa de quem os analisa.

Luxúria

Luxúria, sensualidade, libertinagem, lascívia, volúpia.

Sensual é alguém dado aos prazeres dos sentidos.

Sensualidade é a qualidade do que é sensual, lascivo.

Sensualizar é tornar (algo/alguém) sensual, excitar aos prazeres dos sentidos.

O corpo humano possui cinco sentidos: Visão, audição, olfato, tato e paladar.

Shikamaru, assim como os amigos, já havia apreciado a sensualidade em pelo menos três sentidos.

Visão: Ino era linda, uma afirmação que ninguém poderia contestar, mas a sua voz muitas vezes era insuportavelmente esguinaça, e os assuntos que gostava de falar ( e como falava!) eram chatos, cansativos, seu cheiro uma mistura de flores que não lhe despertava o interesse. Mas enfim, era apenas a Ino, a garota chata e tagarela que era sua amiga desde o berçário. Sakura também era uma garota linda para se admirar, mas junto com a Ino ficava insuportável, alem de ser obcecada pelo Uchiha, o que a tornava chata.

Audição: Hinata tinha a voz mais meiga e suave de todas as garotas (bando de problemáticas) que conhecia, mas falava pouco e era tão tímida que se ficassem olhando muito tempo para ela, acabava emudecendo, ou pior, desmaiando. Então, não havia como despertar os outros sentidos, alem daquele bando de assassinos de olhos brancos te perseguindo se você tentasse chegar um pouco mais perto dela (e ela ficasse acordada).

Olfato: Tenten, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer a mestre de armas tinha um aroma muito agradável, relva, ar livre, sol e canela. Ele adorava cheiro de canela. Ela também era uma garota agradável, problemática como todas as mulheres é claro, porem mais agradável que a maioria. Era bonita de se olhar, tinha uma voz agradável e não falava tanto como a Ino, nem ficava desmaiando como a Hinata, mas vinha com duas feras verdes e um assassino de olhos brancos como bônus. Problemático!

O mundo que ele conhecia tinha muitas mulheres, de todos os tipos, idades, tamanhos e graus de problematicidade.

Mas apenas uma havia estimulados seus cinco sentidos:

Visão, audição, olfato, tato e paladar, não, necessariamente, nesta ordem.

Como de costume estavam sozinhos naquela sala, preparando o material para o próximo exame chuunin. Não sabia por que a roupa que a loira usava o incomodava, não era decotada, nem curta, apenas os braços, o pescoço e os tornozelos apareciam. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Ele queria ver mais.

Na verdade, apenas ver não era o suficiente, estava cansado de ver, ele queria mais.

Suspirou, cansado, aborrecido, levantou devagar, se espreguiçou e se aproximou do sofá onde a loira estava sentada e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

Temari, por um milagre de Kami-sama, não falou, não se moveu, simplesmente ficou esperando a próxima ação do rapaz.

Sem pressa retirou as sandálias que Temari usava e apoiou o pé esquerdo dela no seu ombro esquerdo acariciando o tornozelo, a pele macia, dourada e cremosa que cobria a musculatura da perna. Lentamente. Primeiro com a ponta dos dedos, testando, tateando, sem um rumo definido. Depois com a mão inteira, num toque mais firme, mais quente, subindo em direção a coxa.

** Tato**: Macio, suave, morno, firme.

Mas ainda não era o suficiente. Respirou fundo passando o nariz sem encostar na pela macia, tentando captar o aroma. Ficou em dúvida. Não conseguia identificar perfeitamente o aroma.

Começou a beijar a pele que havia experimentado com os dedos. Beijos leves, apenas os lábios, depois beijos úmidos, demorados, a ponta da língua saboreando o gosto que não conseguia entender, mas descobriu que gostava.

Procurou os olhos dela, verdes, azuis, às vezes tão misturados. Procurou permissão. Viu-a mover a mão e afastar a porção de tecido que ainda cobria as coxas.

Suas mãos subiram. Levemente, apenas testando, depois com mais firmeza, moldando, apertando, acariciando. Seu nariz, seus lábios, sua língua foram conferir. Tocou, cheirou, beijou, mordeu, lambeu. Com leveza, com força, mas não era suficiente. Tinha que continuar.

Voltou a procurar seus olhos. Ela estava recostada no sofá, os olhos fechados, tranqüila.

Delicadamente fez com que ela ficasse em pé, olhos negros nos olhos verdes, azuis. Lentamente deu a volta, ficando nas costas dela. Sabia que isso a deixaria nervosa. Era um milagre que ela estivesse tão calma, tão acessível, tinha que ser cuidadoso. Soltou o suporte onde ela carregava o seu precioso leque, a bolsa de armas. Achou muito interessante os suspiros que ouviu enquanto beijava e mordiscava a nuca, soltou os cabelos dela, aspirou seu aroma.

** Olfato, **seu cheiro tinha nuances de canela, de vida ao ar livre, baunilha e mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia identificar, mas isso não importava. Ele percebeu que não importava se ele não conseguia identificar com clareza o perfume dela, o que importava era que ele gostava e corria o sério risco de ficar intoxicado com aquele aroma. Mas isso era apenas um detalhe.

Ainda não era suficiente, mas sentia que logo seria.

** Visão**: Sua tão falada genialidade o havia abandonado.

Sem pensar desfez o nó que prendia a faixa vermelha da sua cintura, e avaliou que seu próximo passo seria abrir a yukata negra que ela usava.

Mas ela era Temari do deserto, orgulhosa, impetuosa, forte, gentil e generosa o suficiente para não deixar todo o trabalho pra ele. Abria sua yukata ao mesmo tempo em que virava de frente para ele.

No chão, a roupa negra se juntou á faixa vermelha.

Os cabelos loiros soltos chegavam à altura dos ombros, o rosto era forte, mas delicado, ao mesmo tempo. O corpo cremoso estava coberto apenas por um short e um top vermelhos. Contraste, interessante, curioso. Excitante.

Delicadamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela (verdes, azuis, misturados), tirou o top e o quê viu o fez perder o fôlego, suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Seios cheios, pesados, firmes, com dois botões cor-de-rosa. Respirou pesadamente. Tinha que lembrar de respirar. Fechou os punhos para suas mãos pararem de tremer.

Não ousou tocar, seria impossível parar se tocasse neles agora , desviou sua atenção para a cintura dela. Seu abdômen, firme, trabalhado, mas sem ser exagerado, não era nada "masculino", um corpo musculoso e trabalhado para ser uma arma. Temari era uma Kunoichi. Tinha o corpo de uma Kunoichi. Abaixou-se e aproximou seu rosto daquela barriga dourada, do ventre, ali, sim, cedeu ao doloroso desejo de tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder, lamber. Aproveitou para retirar o short, deslizando as mãos pelas nádegas, coxas, pernas que já conhecia a textura, o aroma e o gosto.

Somente quando ela o fez levantar é que percebeu que ela havia soltado seu cabelo.

Parecia que ela também não conseguia mais se segurar. Parecia que ela também queria tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder e lamber a ele.

Tão ofegante quanto ele, ela tirou o seu colete, e com muito mais pressa tirou a camisa negra e a camiseta de rede que ele usava.

Isso não estava nos seus planos. As sensações que o toque dela, os beijos dela, a língua dela causava.

Seu coração batia rápido. Muito, muito rápido. A respiração era difícil, pesada, insuficiente.

Insuficiente era apenas ser tocado. Precisava tocar mais, beijar mais, cheirar mais, morder mais, lamber mais.

Precisava ser mais tocado,mais cheirado, mais beijado, mais mordido, mais lambido. Em mais lugares. E parecia que ela sabia disso, pois tirou o resto de sua roupa e continuava a tocar e a beijar...

** Audição**: Temari tinha uma voz agradável, embora muitas vezes suas palavras não fossem. Ela não costumava gritar, mas normalmente não precisava.

Clara, firme, fria, forte, autoritária. Ate que era uma voz agradável.

Mas seus suspiros, gemidos, a voz rouca com que ela falou, provocaram nele uma reação imediata. Obediência. Sim ele ouviu o seu pedido e reagiu como se fosse uma ordem da autoridade mais importante do universo.

- Eu quero sentir você – mais um suspiro, dele, dela, nenhum dos dois sabia, mas se olharam firmes, sérios, ofegantes, querendo a mesma coisa, sentindo as mesmas sensações – Seu corpo sobre o meu – desta vez foram gemidos e toques, e beijos – Dentro de mim.

Ainda não era o suficiente, mas estava cada vez mais perto e mais ansioso e confuso nervoso.

Quando seria o suficiente? O quanto seria suficiente?

** Paladar:** a pele dela tinha gosto de baunilha, canela e mais alguma coisa que ele também não conseguia identificar. E mais uma vez ele não se importou. Ele podia viver com isso. A boca dela tinha um gosto fresco, misturado com o chá que eles tinham tomado.

Canela, baunilha e mais alguma coisa. O gosto dela

Obedecendo a ordem dada pela loira, a deitou no sofá e deitou por cima dela.

Cada centímetro de pele dela estava tocando nele. O peso dele sobre o corpo dela.

Mais ele ainda queria tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder e lamber. E foi o que fez. Lento, suave, rápido, forte.

Mas ele não foi o único. Ela também queria tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder e lamber. E foi o que ela fez. Lenta, suave, rápida, forte.

E só depois de muito tempo tocando, cheirando, beijando, mordendo e lambendo é que ele entrou nela. Com delicadeza, com força, lento, rápido, sem controle.

Sentindo que iriam morrer se parassem de tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder ou lamber cada centímetro do outro que estava ao alcance. Sentindo que iriam renascer se continuassem. Descobrindo os mistérios do universo. Encontrando as respostas para todas aquelas duvidas que atormentam aos seres humanos.

Ou apenas usufruindo das sensações mais primitivas da humanidade.

Desejo, luxuria, sensualidade.

E quando acabou a tensão, a ansiedade, a confusão, ambos perceberam que a necessidade de tocar, cheirar, beijar, morder e lamber não havia passado.

Ainda não era o suficiente!

Talvez a luxúria que os uniu naquele sofá não envolvesse apenas os sentidos da visão, audição, tato, paladar e olfato. Talvez existisse mais alguma coisa que eles ainda não conheciam.

Tentou se acomodar melhor no sofá e acabou caindo no chão.

* * *

><p>Temari acordou cedo, ainda estava escuro. Cerca de duas horas antes de poder pedir o café da manha e poder ir trabalhar. Isso a irritava em konoha, os escritórios abriam as oito da manhã e ainda nem eram seis.<p>

Sorriu divertida ao lembrar que havia deixado Shikamaru dormindo sozinho na sala, o prédio já estava vazio quando tinha saído quase às nove da noite.

Parou de sorrir e resmungou, levantando da cama e indo ate a janela, lembrando.

Tinha demorado, mas finalmente tinha terminado, mais um dia de trabalho encerrado, pensou em convidar Shikamaru para jantarem juntos, mas quando se virou para ele, percebeu que o rapaz estava dormindo pesado.

Primeiro ficou irritada, mais uma vez ele deixava todo o trabalho pra ela. Depois ficou com pena, afinal sabia que ele tinha chegado de uma missão complicada e não tinha tido folga, por causa do exame chuunin.

Resolveu ser delicada para acordá-lo, se aproximou dele, estendeu a mão e ... parou.

Simplesmente não conseguiu tocar nele.

Ele parecia tão sereno, tão atraente sem aquela expressão costumeira de sono e tédio. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Baka! Estava ficando vermelha! Ridículo.

Sabia que Shikamaru era bonito, e que ficaria muito mais atraente com a idade, afinal já conhecia o pai dele.

Sabia que sentia uma forte atração pelo rapaz e mais importante, gostava dele, de flertar, provocar.

Mais importante, gostava dele.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali, olhando para ele, pensando em como seria tocar, aquela pele morena.

Será que ele tinha toda a pele morena daquele jeito? E o cheiro? Grama recém cortada? E o gosto? Como é que seria o gosto dele? Passou a língua pelos lábios secos. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte do que quando se conheceram, mas como seria...?

Ate que ele suspirou mais uma vez, e ela foi embora para o hotel. Sem lembrar de jantar, só queria não ser vista com o rosto corado por ninguém.

Precisava tirar essas idéias de sua mente. Coisa mais fácil de fazer em Suna, bem longe dele.

Nunca daria certo. Eram opostos demais e pertenciam a aldeias diferentes.

Seria complicado. Problemático, sorriu contrafeita ao usar a palavra favorita do rapaz.

Suspirou e decidiu sair da cama, precisava fazer alguma coisa pra tirar aquelas idéias da cabeça.

Ainda tinha mais dois dias de trabalho em konoha, ao lado dele e dois dias passam rápido.

Mas poderia não ser rápido o suficiente.


End file.
